Marigold's Plant Garden
Marigold's Plant Garden 'is one of the shops in the spin-off game PvZ World, the other one being Imitater's Pumpkin Store. It similiar to Lolbit's Byte Store from FNaF World. When you see Marigold in-game, if you walk up to her, the shop will be open. Depending on the location she's in, she sells different things. Plants for sale The plants sold in Marigold's Plant Garden act the same way as the bytes from FNaF World. You can't equip more than four at a time. Ancient Egypt ''The Ancient Egypt plants are ice-related. They have varied chances of temporarily freezing your opponents. Iceberg Lettuce has a chance to freeze one opponent, Chilly Pepper has a higher chance to freeze two opponents, and Ice-shroom has a higher chance to freeze all opponents. They do not disappear after use. Frostbite Caves zombies (except Sloth Gargantuar) and Zombots are immune to the effects. 'Description: '''These plants have a chance of temporarily freezing the opponents! * Iceberg Lettuce (25 sun) * Chilly Pepper (75 sun) * Ice-shroom (150 sun) Pirate Seas ''The Pirate Seas plants are ground plants. They act similiarly to how they do in the original game, since they slowly deal damage over time. Spikeweed can attack one enemy at a time, Spikerock can attack two, and Diamond Ground Thorn can attack all at once. 'Description: '''These plants slowly deal damage to all zombies! * Spikeweed (100 sun) * Spikerock (250 sun) * Diamond Ground Thorn (500 sun) Wild West ''The Wild West plants are heads of Peashooter variants. They shoot different amount of peas depending on what variant they are. 'Description: '''These plants shoot peas overtime! * Peashooter (150 sun) * Repeater (350 sun) * Gatling Pea (700 sun) Far Future ''The Far Future plants are E.M. Peach variants from All Stars. When they blow up, they have a chance of instantly killing an enemy. They don't work against bosses, and they don't disappear after use. 'Description: '''These plants send shockwaves that have a chance of instantly killing an enemy! * Small Peach (175 sun) * E.M. Peach (350 sun) * E.C. Peach (800 sun) Dark Ages ''The Dark Ages plants are mushrooms. They explode at a random time during battle, dealing damage to all zombies. They disappear after use. 'Description: '''These plants explode once per battle for instant damage! * Irascible Mushroom (225 sun) * Doom-shroom (575 sun) * Doomsday Bomb Mushroom (1100 sun) Big Wave Beach ''The Big Wave Beach bulbs are the ones from the Bowling Bulb plant. The bulbs have a chance of shooting an electric bulb which does a lot more damage. Obviously, the stronger ones have a higher chance of launching it. 'Description: '''These bulbs that can hit multiple enemies and have a chance of dealing criticals! * Aquamarine bulb (75 sun) * Blue bulb (250 sun) * Orange bulb (525 sun) Frostbite Caves ''The Frostbite Caves peppers are only helpful in the world they're located in. They make ice attacks less effective on your team members, and also make fire attacks of your plants stronger. Unlike Small Pepper and Jalapeno, the Devil Chili makes the plants completely immune. 'Description: '''These peppers make ice attacks less effective on plants! * Small Pepper (200 sun) * Jalapeno (500 sun) * Devil Chili (1000 sun) Lost City ''The Lost City nuts are holographic versions of the Wall-nut. They block base damage from enemy attacks, and basically that's it. 'Description: '''These nuts block base damage from all attacks! * Infi-nut (350 sun) * Holographic Tall-nut (850 sun) * Holographic Perma-nut (1350 sun) Neon Mixtape Tour ''The Neon Mixtape Tour mushrooms are different levels of Sun-shroom. They restore health to your plants overtime. The first Sun-shroom's healing is weaker than Sunflower's healing, the second Sun-shroom's is equal, and the third Sun-shroom's is slightly stronger. 'Description: '''These mushrooms heal your plants overtime! * First level Sun-shroom (50 sun) * Second level Sun-shroom (300 sun) * Third level Sun-shroom (675 sun) Jurassic Marsh ''These Jurassic Marsh dinosaurs are charmed by Perfume-shroom. They help you during battle in their own way. Pterodactyl has a chance of carrying away a zombie, Stegosaurus has a chance of smashing with his tail, and Ankylosaurus has a slightly higher chance to smash with his tail. Only one dinosaur is usable at a time. They don't count towards the player's byte limit. '''Description: '''These dinosaurs assist your plants during battle! * Pterodactyl (425 sun) * Stegosaurus (900 sun) * Ankylosaurus (1275 sun) Gallery Marigold's Plant Garden 1.png|Shop interface Trivia * The Lost City description might be a reference to the phrase "Deez nuts". * The dinosaurs don't normally have a charmed look, despite being on the player's side. ''More info coming soon...' Category:PvZ World Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Parody or Crossover Category:RPG Games Category:HfEvra's Creations Category:Five Nights at Freddy's